Assassins and Master: Forbidden Love
by MelancholicTar0ts
Summary: The top female assassin in the country, Haruno Sakura, had received orders from her master to assassinate the powerful political figure, Uchiha Sasuke. But she found herself unable to kill him as she had fallen in love with the target himself.Full summary


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I do, I will be filthy rich by then. And I would make a twist in the story like Sakura going evil._

_Author's note: This story is very different from the usual high school ones that I wrote, this one is purely assassins and masters, with some sparks of relationship.__ Possible pairings: Sasuke X Sakura, OC X Sasuke, Sakura X OC, Neji X Hinata__, Sasuke X Hinata__, Itachi X Sakura__This story is taking place in Shogun period.__ As well as the ending note corner is known as Melancholy Channel now._

_Summary: The top female assassin__in the country, Haruno Sakura, had received orders from her master to assassinate the powerful political figure, Uchiha Sasuke. But she found herself unable to kill him as she had fallen in love with the target she had to kill, but she did not realize that fact. What will she do when s__he was captured by the target himself__ Rated M for language and explicit actions on later chapters._

_Chapter 1: Orders from her master?_

A pink-haired girl, in a gear of black, sneaked into the Aka residence. She had already knocked out the guards that were guarding the study room. She crept onto the rooftop of the study room slowly, so she can attack from above.

She picked up one of the tiles from the rooftop, took a quick look of the room layout and her target. She broke a few tiles and jumped down from the rooftop. She knocked out the people in the study room besides her target. She then threw a kunai at the target, hitting right on the abdomen. She then got out of the place, mission completed.

_---Back at the __Koizumi residence…---_

The pink-haired girl returned back to her master's residence, and in the study room. "Well done, Sakura," commented Koizumi Aya, her master. "I deserve no praise from you, master Aya," replied Sakura humbly.

"You shouldn't be so modest, Sakura-chan," a male voice was heard. It was Koizumi Kazuya. Sakura blushed a little; she then excused herself from the room, back to her bedroom.

Sakura removed the black gear of her soft white skin. Her back has the tattoo of a dragon being showered in a shower of cherry blossoms, which was the mark of the royal clan, but no one knows her true background except for herself and the emperor.

She dipped into a wooden tub of water; flower petals were prepared in the water. She wet a towel with the tub water, and then she rubbed the towel around her body. She got out of the tub and dried herself quickly. She slipped on a white robe then a pink robe; she lies down on her bed, soon fell asleep.

_---The next day, morning…---_

Sakura got up and freshened herself. She changed into a sea green yukata and slipped onto a pair of zori. Her hair was being tied up into messy knots, leaving two braids by her sides. She then walked out of her bedroom, seeing that Kazuya, in a loose violet yukata, his long brown hair ran loose on his shoulders, his hair being bind at the end, admiring the flowers in the garden.

"Good morning, Kazuya-bocchama," Sakura greeted as she bows down.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. You look lovely today," replied a smiling Kazuya whose smile is so charming. He then strolled towards her and lightly touching her face, which made her blush a crimson red.

He was about to kiss her when Aya made her timely arrival. Aya blocked the kiss by masking his mouth with her hands. Sakura was obviously grateful of Aya's timely arrival. She bowed down to greet Aya. "Good morning, Aya-ojousama," Sakura greeted.

"Good morning, Sakura. I have a new mission for you, come to the study room after lunch, for now, you can make use of your spare time," replied a serious Aya.

"Aya-chan, don't be so serious early in the morning, it will make your skin look bad," commented Kazuya jokingly.

"Kazuya, don't make fun of your sister early in the morning, it will irritate her even further, and her skin will really look bad," a deep male voice was heard. It was Kazuya's and Aya's father, and the current head of Koizumi clan, Koizumi Ryo. He was a very strict man, he wanted Kazuya to be the heir of the clan, but Kazuya was not interested, so Aya was chosen, Aya was taught in a very strict manner, thus giving her stoic attitude.

Sakura excused herself as she wanted to buy some fabric to make her some new yukatas and kimonos. Kazuya, of course, followed her to the streets.

_---On the streets, in the fabric store…---_

Sakura was looking at some lovely fabric when a girl with short black hair with a tinge of purple and with a pair of purple-white eyes that looked so mesmerizing, in a baby purple yukata and a pair of zori, came into the store, browsing at the lovely fabric.

Sakura wanted to have the dark blue with butterfly motifs fabric so she can make a lovely yukata with the fabric, but the girl who came in also wanted that fabric. However, that's the last one left.

"You can have the fabric, although I really want it," offered Sakura.

"I wanted to make it for my fiancé, but you can have it," the girl rejected.

"It's ok, I can settle down for another fabric to make my yukata and kimono," replied Sakura. She then looked for another fabric.

The girl had no choice but to accept Sakura's offer. Sakura settled down for a lilac color fabric and a dark pink fabric. She then went back to the Koizumi residence to make her yukatas and kimonos.

_---Uchiha's residence…---_

The girl walked into the Uchiha's residence with the bolt of dark blue fabric. A guy with dark raven hair slightly longer than the girl, a pair of onyx eyes, in a loose dark red yukata, was taking his breakfast in the large dining hall, along with his family and the girl's family.

"Hinata, where have you been?" asked her father.

"I went to buy some fabric to make a yukata for Sasuke-kun for the upcoming gathering of the political clans," replied Hinata as she sat down next to the guy. Hinata smiled sweetly at the guy. The guy is named Sasuke, the heir to the Uchiha clan.

"Hinata, you need not to waste time making me a new yukata, my old ones are fine," commented Sasuke as he took a sip of his miso soup.

"It's a grand gathering, you must look your best, Sasuke-kun," replied Hinata.

"It is after all her well intentions, Sasuke, I will be looking forward to Hinata's finest creations of yukata, don't refuse her good intentions," Itachi commented.

Hinata blush a pale pink; she then had one of her maids to put away the fabric in her bedroom. She then started eating her breakfast, while Sasuke finishes his. He then stood up and walked to the study room.

Itachi finished his breakfast and joined Sasuke in the study room along with Neji. Sasuke was obviously studying the documents that his father had asked him to read. Itachi was supposed to be Sasuke's assistant after he made a grave mistake once. Neji is Hinata's cousin, and since Hinata is Sasuke's fiancée, he will be assisting Sasuke as well.

_---At the Koizumi residence…---_

Sakura was finished making her dark purple kimono. She then got out from her bedroom and to the study room. Aya and Kazuya were in the room, discussing Sakura's mission.

"Your mission is to assassinate Uchiha Sasuke during the grand political clans gathering, which every clan involved in the politics gathered at the most powerful political clan's residence for politics discussions and marriage proposals between the clans," explained Aya.

"I understand, but there will be a lot of important people, so it will be very difficult for me to strike, I might be arrested for assassinating him," replied Sakura who was seated in front of the desk that Aya is using.

"We understand that point, so we had it planned. You will be going as Kazuya's companion to the gathering, one is to avoid trouble from brewing to our clan, two it will be easier for Kazuya as he doesn't want to be engaged and tied down by a woman, three, we can achieve our goal easier," explained Aya in a calm tone as she took a sip of her green tea.

-----------

Melancholic: Welcome to Melancholy Channel, I'm your navigator, Melancholic-sensei.

Hayate: I'm Melancholic-sensei, Maitake Hayate.

Melancholic: We have come to a new story, bringing back to the old times where Sakura's and Sasuke's relationship were so romantic yet they were torn apart in this story. -Brings up a hanky to wipe tears-

Kazuya: I'm Melancholic-sensei's new character, Koizumi Kazuya, exclusive to Assassin and Masters Forbidden Love for now.

Aya: I'm also Melancholic-sensei's new character, Koizumi Aya, the younger sister of the philander Kazuya.

Kazuya: Hey, don't badmouth me!!

Hayate: It is the truth though…

Aya: I couldn't agree more, Hayate-kun.

Melancholic: Well, this is my first Shogun period story, and I liked it a lot, I thought of many ideas that can relate to this story.

Everyone in Melancholy Channel: Thank you for reading Assassin and Masters Forbidden Love! Please read and review, it would be kindly appreciated.


End file.
